


Late Last Night

by ani_bester



Series: Super Dads and Little Sarah [4]
Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/pseuds/ani_bester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raising a new baby has its up and downs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



Bucky yawned and tried to keep focused on washing the dishes. However, the warm water rushing over his hands made him drowsy and he found himself staring off. The sponge slowly slipped from his hands as his eyelids kept drooping. He wasn't asleep enough, though, to overlook the sound of Steve walking toward him. He felt Steve's strong hands on his shoulders and sighed as Steve began to rub out the ache there. 

"You're going to fall asleep in the sink, Buck." 

Bucky relaxed and leaned against Steve, eyes closing. "I don't hear the baby. I think that may be the first time this month."

Chuckling, Steve rubbed a little more then slipped his hands down around Bucky's waist. "You know that's not true."

"Mmmm," Bucky answered. "You're right, I think I got in two kisses about a week ago before Sarah started crying."

"She missed her papa."

"Papa misses her daddy," Bucky answered, turning so he could wrap his arms around Steve's broad shoulders. He stood on his tip toes and pulled Steve into a kiss. However, as he deepened it a wail filled the house. 

Bucky groaned. 

"She knows, Steve, she knows, there is no other explanation." Bucky shook his head as Steve lead him to the babies room.

Sarah lay in her crib; her red and white jammies had ridden up and left a little of her tummy exposed. Her hands were balled into small fists that she swung in the air as she cried. Steve moved toward the crib while Bucky collapsed into the small couch in the corner. 

 

Steve picked Sarah up, holding her close against his chest. Despite the change in location, Sarah continued to whimper for a moment. In between her cries though, Sarah hiccuped. Her crying stopped instantly and she began to look around the room as though the noise had come from something other than her. 

Bucky laughed sleepily. 

Grinning Steve went over and sat beside him still cuddling Sarah in his large arms. Sarah grinned at both her daddies then stuffed her hand into her mouth and smiled around it. 

"Hey little girl," Bucky said, offering her his finger. She grabbed hold of it with her wet hand and cooed. Bucky's smile widened and he cooed back. 

"Want to hold her?" Steve asked in a soft voice. 

"Nope," Bucky answered, "I plan to be asleep in a few seconds. Don't wanna drop her." 

Steve gave an indulgent chuckle. "I've seen your skills, Mr. Barnes. You wouldn't drop our daughter if you were half unconscious."

"Which is what I am now," Bucky answered in a slurred voice. "And what Sarah is too," he added, nodding toward their daughter. Sarah clutched Steve's light blue nightshirt in a small fist. Her head rested against Steve's shoulder and her eyelids had drooped shut. 

"That looks comfy," Bucky commented. With a yawn he snuggled against Steve's arm and used Steve as a head rest. 

"Umm, Bucky...." 

Steve got no answer except fake snores. 

Rolling his eyes, Steve waited a few moments until Bucky's snores became real. A few moments after that Sarah began to make soft sounds in her sleep. Steve held back laughter. He didn't want to wake his


End file.
